Contactors are often provided with an auxiliary interlock switch which has a plurality of sets of electrical contacts for controlling auxiliary circuits such as the operating coils of auxiliary devices.
Known auxiliary interlock switches are constructed from a large number of separate pieces which require special fixtures and jigs to hold the pieces together during assembly, make change of contact arrangement in the field virtually impossible, and substantially increase both the number of machining and handling operations as well as the cost of the unit. Further, the electrical reliability of known auxiliary interlock switches is relatively low in that contamination of the contacts often prevent completion of a low voltage auxiliary circuit even though the contacts of the interlock are operated into engagement by the electromagnetic contactor.